Drake
Important Note: Character data base will updates with every Fan Fiction story I released. (Date Last Updated: 12/18/2014) ''Biography: There's very little known about Drake's childhood. Only that he spent most of his life in the Shiro Kingdom with very little. When Drake was 15 years old, he began working as a sell sword doing odd jobs, trying to bring in whatever income he could to survive. At the age of 16, Drake was hired for an escort mission for a trade caravan leading from Shiro to a Order city in the south. During Drake's journey to the south, he ended up befriending another sell sword name Kayla. After the caravan job, Drake and Kayla ended up working together as sell sword partners. Even though it was later revealed that Kayla was of noble blood Drake didn't treat her any different than before. After 4 years of working together, the Order started drafting anyone that was not of noble blood in order to fight against the Demon Lords Mass Crusade. Drake was one of many individuals that was drafted for the war. For 3 years Drake was sent to the front lines to fight the Mamono advancements later gaining reputation as a skilled swordsman and receiving the title of Guardian. Two years later Drake's worst nightmare became a reality when he received word that Kayla was arrested and charged for treason for working with Mamono's. Without a moment of hesitation, Drake abandoned his post and left for Shiro Kingdom. It's unknown what really happened there or how Drake manage to survive the attack but Shiro came suddenly under attack leaving no survivors besides Drake. Whatever happened there was only the beginning of Drake's Journey. It's unknown what happened to Drake after the fall of Shiro but rumors are now spreading about his travels. '''Abilities and Skills:' Thanks to Drake's true sight he is capable of seeing the true forms of most Mamono's regardless if they are in human form or using concealing magic. Drake's true sight allows him to see through many illusions while at the same time enables him to cast illusions with a mere glimpse however this power is still new to Drake as he has no idea how to use it or a chance to train with this gift. By unlocking his God Hunter Blood Drake's strength, speed, durability, Regeneration and several other attributes have increased. Drake also has the knowledge to preform unknown forbidden magic. It is currently unknown if this is due to the God Hunter blood, contact with the dark matter or inherit it in his family. Using this magic however can be very draining for Drake if its a new spell or if he doesn't use it in long periods of time. After Drake unlocked his hunters blood he developed the ability to control, manipulate, and create Darkness and shadows at will to the point of changing it into a solid, liquid or gas like state. He can also regenerate lost limbs though it can vary in time depending on the type of injury, He can also merge shadows with his knowledge of forbidding magic creating devastating abilities however like all abilities this does have a down side to it. If used for too long Drake can either drain himself to the point of being in a coma or losing control of his free will reverting him into a blood thirsty war loving beast. His greatest ability is his transformation. whether if he's in berserk or in control form its appearance changes. Drake's appearance usually take on a similar form to a black Dragon however over time Drake's form has slowly moved away from dragon appearance and turned into a more shadow looking beast. Appearance: As a Human Drake wore black clothing under silver medium armor whenever he went to do freelancing jobs. He continued to wear his armor after being drafted by the order and sent to the front lines. After the destruction of the Shiro kingdom and his trial Drake began wearing just black clothing with no Armor. Personality: Drake is a kind, respectful and understanding individual that enjoys help others regardless if their human or Mamono. However this behavior soon changed when Drake's God hunter blood awoken filling his mind with hate, anger and the desire to feed causing him to go berserk if his emotions became unstable. The Hunter blood caused Drake to develop two personalities one is his human side personality while his new personality was a ravenous, starving, and blood thirsty creature that's determined to cast away its human side and become in full control. Over time Drake managed to merge both his personalities into one becoming his true self that was meant to be. Finally being his true self Drake has full control over his hunger and desires while also coming to terms of what he finally become. Even though Drake is now his true self he's still confused about what his purpose is and what it truly means to be a God Hunter. ''Journal Entry 1: ''I don't remember too much about my true past due to amnesia but the only thing I can remember is waking up outside recently destroyed ruins with unknown injuries. When I tried to get close to the ruins my body began shivering uncontrollably but as soon as I began walking further away I began to feel fine again. I continued travelling away from the ruins until I reached the wilderness in a weakened state. While I tried to hide from Goblins, a Cheshire Cat appeared out of nowhere, scaring me half to death in the process, but unlike most Mamono's she helped me escape from the Goblins. I wonder why she helped me? Or was she trying keep me for herself? Anyway, once I've gotten out of those woods I soon collapsed thinking that death would soon be upon me. When I woke up to my surprise I found myself looking at a ceiling of a house belonging to an Elf named Galen. She told me that a few of her friends were returning from a trip when they discovered me and decided to take me to village. While I was recovering she told me about the events that occurred about how humans and monsters are now trying to live together in their village hoping to start a new life. As I laid there recovering many thoughts still filled my head: Who I am? And Why did I awaken in a ruins? I need to find answers to my questions For More information: A New World Chapter 1 (Updated: 12/4/2014) ''Journal Entry 2: ''Why does my dreams continue to haunt me so? I dreamed about that city again but this time it wasn't in flames. This time their was a girl name Kayla in it and we talked like we knew each other. Well, whoever she was she's rude. Who was she? Was this a Dream or a memory? I wanted to dream more but a smell has caused me to wake up. '' ''Well, talk about wake up call. When I came to, I was in a house and there was a small girl a sleeping next to me and an Elven women reading at a table. The Elf introduced herself as Galen and told me the little one was named Sara. She also said she was the towns healer and it was Sara and her sister that found me and helped bringing me here. After a few minutes of talking with Galen she told me that my name was Drake and that I had a unknown Amulet that fell off my neck. '' ''Galen is a nice and patient women but isn't afraid to speak her mind. I can't say too much about her yet. '' ''It turns out that I have some ability that lets me see Mamono in their true form even through their Guise magic that they have on themselves and also have knowledge about them. '' ''Sara is one odd Lamia. I didn't think it was possible for a Lamia to get hyper off of herbal tea. She told me about her sister Kara and how they found be and brought me to this village known as Luna Lake. Sara also mentioned she was here for quite some time before she left to track back my steps. '' ''Apparently Luna Lake is a village that believes in Human and Mamono coexistence and they've been surviving on that believe for a long time. '' ''A man came into Galen's house and introduced himself as John, the village blacksmith and husband of Galen. Friendly guy and respectful. He said he used to belong to the Order, before he got his injuries. G''reat, I hoped to find answers but in the end I only found more questions.'' For More information: A New World Chapter 2 (Updated: 12/7/2014) ''Journal Entry 3:'' COMING SOON Category:Characters